My 'DEATH REAPER' Boyfriend?
by kui-kuchi
Summary: Suzuhina Kana was entitled as a spirit after involving in an accident which was actually a mistake by a genie called Shouta. To Kana, Shouta isn't a genie but a DEATH REAPER. And now, Shouta has to untangle the wish Kana had made in order to bring her back to life. Different phases Kana has to encounter and possibly a love chemistry is starting to react between these two people.
1. An Unexpected Encounter

**PROLOGUE**

** ~ An Unexpected Encounter**

'No wonder they said that taking a lukewarm bath will sooth a person up.'

I rustled my wet brunette hair with a towel I brought for school trip.

Gently closing the bathroom door, I approached closely to the balcony.

The light breeze acted as a home electric fan blowing my hair to dry.

In front of my view appeared to have trees standing upright, hiding half portion of the moon's face.

The moon stood independently showing off its brightest white light veiling the dark sky, which made it tonight less dark compared to previous nights I had at my home from city.

Apparently, I'm now staying in a hotel faraway from town. You could say that it's part of our school trip, a volunteering trip.

I laid my jaw on the cold grill fixed on the balcony, gazing upon the beautiful night sky. So they said a country's sky is always better than a city one, I have to admit that.

I wonder what this sky will bring for tomorrow's event. Happy? Adventure? Brain-stressing?

As I was going to recite all the terms I could spat out from my poor vocabulary mind, something came up.

A dark blur vision suddenly blocked the moon and immediately gave a huge sense of impact against my body. A huge inevitable force thrust at my direction, I leaned my body as a weight continuously pushed me behind.

The towel I was holding to dry my hair flew off and I saw it gliding down the floor.

I ended up hitting straight to the ground with my face looking up the ceiling. By the time I touched the floor, a physical object came up in front and it crashed onto me.

I didn't turn on the lights in my room so I couldn't identify directly on what I'm seeing. However, there's a glimpse from the moonlight that aided my hypothesis.

It revealed to be a human figure by pouring a deem lighting from behind. With just a normal kind of short hair and a minor untidiness added to the taste, a giant long muffler hugging its neck and the end of it alone was touching the floor.

My entire vision was focused only to its eyes, a turquoise colored iris filling the blank mind of mine. My heart suddenly pounded so fast like never before. I finally figured out that it's not an "it", it's-

'A boy!?'

And that's how my normal life changed by just a weird accident in just one night.


	2. Shouta

**CHAPTER 1**

** ~ Shouta**

I dragged my feet against the tense from the center of gravity which was gravely pulling my legs for not letting them to move forward. Thinking of yesterday's unwelcoming incident just made me felt worse than before, I ended giving up on walking straight to the school bus.

'Kana! You look gloomy today? We have a tough job for today.'

Someone patted my back and turned out to be the person that I've met last night.

A luminescent puffy dark blue hair with a sense of being blown by a hurricane, two decent blue eyes, a slender body which looked so feminine, and a height which was one head taller than me. The muffler stood out his character as well.

'Oh, Shouta. I thought you're gone right after we finished our conversation.'

'Nope.'

He went off after a short reply.

I stared blankly at him and wandered off into yesterday's conversation.

_My blood gushed across my brain and flustered the minute I had those physical touch from a guy._

_He just stared at me, like a total mindless being getting on its prey._

_His blue eyes was certainly resembled a calm feeling deep inside his heart. _

_I have no idea on starting to talk in terms of what._

_'You're, Suzuhina Kana?'_

_That was the first thing that came up from him._

_How did he know my name!? _

_'Who… who the heck are you!?'_

_I broke off the awkward barrier, pushing him off away from my helpless body._

_'What are you!? A stalker?' I asked him again._

_He just gave me a lost expression, without any trace of embarrassment on what he had just did to me seconds ago. _

_'Are you Suzuhina Kana?'_

_There goes the question again. _

_I stalled a bit. His presence can't fit as a normal living creature. The atmosphere just didn't seem right to me at all._

_'Why are you asking me this question?'_

_He didn't answer. _

_I decided to answer his question to see where he's trying to head to._

_'Yeah, my name is Suzuhina Kana. Why?'_

_He finally made a reaction. And I thought I was dreaming about ghost who didn't know how to talk with humans._

_He slowly approached to me; it'll be ironic if he was trying to act strange from the beginning._

_'Suzuhina Kana, your time is up. It's time for you to come with me.'_

_What? You're kidding me, right? Judging his own way of speaking, saying that I'm finished sounded like he was some sort of a death reaper. Or, more like…_

_'HAHAHAHA!'_

_I ended up laughing after counter thinking the whole scenario was actually about._

_'Don't tell me that you're trying to bail out of this situation by acting a strange death reaper.'_

_'Oh really?'_

_Now he's changing into a monotonous voice._

_'Why not? An anonymous guy just entered in from my balcony and saying that you came here for me, I won't fall from that. Or you might be an anti-social pervert who only desire on feeding your dirty minded brain with girls?'_

_I continued._

_'Apparently you look like you're the same age as me. I'll call my teacher to see which unit you're from. And from that, you're toast.'_

_I grasped the hotel phone and dialed the teacher's room number which was hanging on the wall nearby._

_'Then I'll prove it to you.'_

_A sudden force then caught my wrist when I was about to call for help._

_My head was facing him and his head leaned on me without hesitation._

_I flustered._

_He caught my lips and I immediately stunned by his reckless action._

_Wait. I couldn't feel any undefined feeling while he kissed me. It's like my lips were just kissing the air._

_As I regained my self-conscious, I pushed myself away from that pervert joker._

_Now, it's getting weirder. I can't push him at all. My hands just seemingly pushing away some air and I ended up getting recoiled back, destined to get hit by the wall behind._

_Come to my senses, I wasn't about to crash into a wall. In fact, as if nothing was actually interrupting my way for falling over._

_After a few seconds, his appearance altered into just a piece of fully furnished wall. And then, I was completely landed onto a ground._

_By the time I knew, I was sitting on the walkway carpet._

_This had just made things worse and creepier._

_'Suzuhina, why are you still at the hallway? Aren't you supposed to be in your room by now?'_

_It was my discipline teacher who had accompanied for this trip. She was standing at the middle of the crossroad hallway, roughly 10 meters away from me._

_'Sorry, I… I'll be in just a minute.'_

_Okay, this is getting crazy!?_

_I sighed. I stared at the wall in front of me. How did I penetrate through this wall!?_

_Just then a mysterious hand grabbed my wrist and just like a lifeless doll being retracted back to its owner. And again, I got through the same wall._

_I was back in my room. That pervert creature was still here._

_'Who exactly are you? And, what did just happen!? I just got myself passing through this wall!'_

_I drew a big circle around the wall indicating a proof that I've been through this thick object._

_It was indeed a nerve-wrecking one and unbelievable to think that supernatural exist here._

_'I'm not a concern to this. It's just "you" that I need to take along with me.'_

_Now he's saying that I have to tag along with him, again. _

_'It doesn't make any sense! Maybe a magic trick or an illusion can fool me, but I'm still not going with you! You hear-'_

_I uttered. Now I'm having a second thought about my current eyesight. My hand was completely half invisible and a glow around the side of it while I tried to point at him. It's a total see-through hand. I could see him even my hand was in front of me. _

_'Do you believe in me now?'_

_'Suzuhina Kana?' he continued._

_My hand was shaking like fluttering leaves on a tree branch getting blown by a wind. _

_I slowly believed on what the man standing opposite of me was telling the truth. Am I, dead? I'm just a piece of empty soul lingering around the mainland? _

_'When did that happened?' I asked, with a slight fidgeting tone._

_'From a car crash. It was five days ago.'_

_'Five days ago…?' I repeated his words._

_'You were getting a melody box from a swap shop before ending up facing a car crash.'_

_Come to think of it, that part of time in my memory was kind of blurry._

_'I don't remember. I was just going into the swap shop to swap for a melody juke box. When I came out from the shop, I remembered seeing a car racing across the street, but not getting hit by it. All of a sudden, I was immediately at the opposite of the street where I was standing…'_

_I stopped. _

_The place turned silent._

_'So, you're saying that I'm…'_

_I couldn't form that exact word from my mouth. It sounded so painful to me to reveal that word._

_'What else?'_

_I was terrified when it came to me that I'm officially dead._

_'That makes you a death reaper and now I have no choice but to follow you?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Aren't you a death reaper from the start? Came out of nowhere to say that I need to go away. Isn't that obvious?'_

_Why he sounded so sarcastic?_

_'You're the one who said that I'm a death reaper. Not me. Since when did I admit I'm a death reaper?'_

_'Huh? Then what are you!?'_

_I felt lost._

_'Emm, do you know a story called Aladdin? That person who owns a magic lamp and there's a genie inside, I'm kind of like that genie.'_

_After all this time, I had a stupid opinion that this pervert was a death reaper. I really, I mean, SERIOUSLY need to find a way to stop this nonsense._

_'Genie?'_

_'The one and only. Do I look like one to you?'_

_Instantaneously I thought of something._

_'If you're a genie that's like from the story "Aladdin", you could grant me three wishes, am I correct? I could wish myself to be alive again!'_

_'About that, there's no such thing as three wishes now. We're not that foolish to offer three wishes where nowadays people tend to wish to have 100 more extra wishes.'_

_'So… it's a "no"?'_

_My tiny little fate soon converted into ashes once hearing there's no hope to be alive again from a genie._

_'Then why do you even appear in front of me when I'm officially dead?'_

_'You did make a wish from the start.'_

_Since when?_

_I put myself into a flashback to find out what kind of random and idiotic wish I did._

_Okay, first. I was at the swap shop, exchanging a few well-known books to the shop owner to switch with the melody box that I wanted._

_Then, I came out of the shop. And I kept on staring at the details hidden inside this classic juke box._

_It showed a few plastic models resembled as kids holding hands together while spinning along with the melody which was already installed._

_Those kids reminded me of the days with my childhood friends playing all day._

_Something just came out from my mouth._

_"I wish that we can just get over with the misunderstandings and be back together again. Even it will cost my life. I just want to bring my dearest friends back."_

_And the second last sentence just bit my tongue._

_'Oh that… I don't suppose you heard that sentence and make me get into an accident?'_

_'Each and every word counts, Suzuhina. Otherwise, I may be the one ending up getting blame for not listening to EACH and EVERY word you're expressing and got a wrong granted wish.'_

_ …_

_'So, as a genie, I shall fulfill the wish you desire and I'm humble to escort you to the wonders which you like.'_

_"Some sort of a self-introduction to proclaim as a genie…" I muttered._

_"BANG!"_

_A slam ignited from my sole onto the ground which alerted that pervert-genie._

_'You know what? You just simply granted my wish that makes me to lose my life. This is not a JOKE!'_

_I anguished my anger by picking up a broom stick which was standing quietly at the side door._

_'Saying that "even it cost my life" doesn't mean I have to DIE! It's called an "expression"! Do you think that you can just simply playing a fool of my life by just listening to the metaphors I just made!?'_

_I paused._

_"Do you simply just playing a fool of your life-!"_

_Those words resonated across my mind._

_It gave me a chill when I suddenly spoke similar to that. There's once a person who told me those words. But who was that…?_

_"Prang!"_

_My broom slipped off from my hands and fall onto the floor. Not by accident, it's the same phenomenon I had then. It sunk into my hands and eventually fell._

_ Now, I'm completely helpless. _

_I curled myself up and squatted on the floor. I have no intention to touch anything that was non-abstract. It made me feel like I don't belong here._

_'What's your name? Since you already knew mine.'_

_He looked at me and finally gave me a smile that I wasn't expecting him to have one._

_'Shouta.' He answered._

_'Shouta…'_

_I repeated his answer, like an echo._

'Suzuhina Kana. Can you hear me?'

'Huh?'

'Did you ward off somewhere? The bus can't wait for us, you know. Let's go.'

Shouta once again gave that same smile I saw last night, directing me a strong pull and pushed me straight to the bus entrance.

'Alright, Shouta. Stop pushing me in! It's very embarrassing…'


	3. Not a Good Start

**CHAPTER 2**

**~ Not a Good Start**

I sat quietly in the bus, letting the bus driver to lead our way to the desired destination.

I leaned my head against the window to have a better view instead of my self-reflection.

The bus went off smoothly until the trees by the roadside just blended with each other. The canvas was extremely magnificent; you couldn't get one from an art gallery held in Paris.

_'So, you're Shouta. Hi, Shouta.'_

_It seemed that I'm out of energy talking with this fool._

_'Where's the Suzuhina I knew for the past 30 seconds? You've reached to your limit for acting so brave and intelligent to uncover my identity?'_

_I hid my face. I personally did not dare to raise my head to look at the person who said he's a genie._

_'You're not even passed as a genie; they have three wishes, why not you as well?'_

_'That's only real in films and cartoons, this is real life.'_

_'I wish you weren't here in the first place.'_

_'You've already used up your wish tank.'_

_'I wish you'll just disappear.'_

_'Are you even listening to me?'_

_'Wish you were being pierced with thousands of sharp spears and killed you.'_

_'Hello?' I could tell he's having sweat drops. _

_'I wish that this stupid pervert-idiotic-genie would just boil himself up and served as a feast for me to savor.'_

_'I think you just went overboard…'_

_I don't even care who the hell you are! I just want my life back!_

_'You're the most inexperienced genie ever!'_

_I yelled at him while finding a chair to sit on. It's freezing cold sitting on the floor when it's night._

_'WAAH!'_

_Half of my body just got though the chair. Now, I look like a clown doing some silly magic tricks to impress that genie…_

_'You have to FIX THIS, GENIE!'_

_'Okay, okay.'_

_Shouta tried to calm me down. After all the cursing I had dedicated to him._

_'Listen to me, Suzuhina. Letting you back to your original self will be against the wish you've made. I'll allow you to have the physical touches back, but not bringing you back alive.'_

_He magically called out a choker, it's not perfectly designed. However, it was somehow look-alike with a pet dog's collar tag. And it was a fined black string with a light green circular jewel._

_'Who's calling himself a master now? Don't expect me to wear that thing.'_

_'I know it's poorly designed but it gives you back your physical ability.'_

_I stared at it, feeling reluctant to wear that piece on._

_Kana, look on the bright side, I won't have to worry on tomorrow's activity being a drastic disaster again. I forced myself to accept it._

_I took the charm and fixed it around my neck._

_'There's one way for you to regain back your life, without breaking the rules.'_

_YES! Shouta finally emphasized on how is going to return back my real life! Thank God!_

_'What's the deal?'_

_'According to the wish you had said, your death cost your friends to be bonded together again. Am I wrong?'_

_I think he got a point there._

_'Go on.'_

_'If you and your friends have overcome the misunderstandings, there might be a chance for you to survive.'_

_I thought for a while._

_'Overall, I need to fulfill the wish I've made and it'll bring me back to normal?'_

_Shouta nodded._

_'Wish granting supposed to be a genie's job, why me!?'_

_'About that, I'm not par to that level yet. Which is why, it requires your help.'_

_'What do you mean by "not par"!?'_

_I got a bit flabbergasted._

_'To tell you the truth, I'm still not a full-fledged genie.'_

_…_

_'WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?'_

_I could not believe I'm experiencing this!_

_'I'm dead…' I released out a terrible sigh._

_I bounced off into the bed. This time, I could feel the soft cottoned pillows and sheets. At least I'm not a ghost for sure._

_'I'm tired. Begone.'_

_'Okay, suit yourself. Good night.'_

I felt my cheeks being tortured with poking index finger while I was staring blankly at the windshield.

My instant reflex action hand caught Shouta's wrist and began to give a little treatment to his playful hand.

'OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!'

He groaned loudly while twitching his eyes with little tears got loose inside of them.

'One more time and you're off from this bus, you understand?'

My face revealed a devil-like image that haunted Shouta a little, that's when he quietly nodded like a child and sat still beside me.

I glanced at him viciously when he took a chance to look at me. In the end, he noticed it and tried to turn to the other side, avoiding any eye contacts.

The bus soon came to a parking lot to abort everyone out.

'Such a clean fresh air.'

I inhaled as hard as I could extent to grab every inch of these beautiful indescribable oxygen molecules hidden here. However, a stench of manure somehow got into my nose and I choked a little.

There was a small cottage like we've imagined as a nice retirement place for old folks settling for the rest of the years after hard works in the bustling city life.

It was well furnished with the matching color of a high quality brown wood, which suits the mother-nature environment. A small chimney located at the rooftop portrayed a retro looking of a cabin which only exists in fairy tale.

Hearing the bus's engine settling down, the cottage front door began to open on its own; a shadow appeared and they were the retired old couple preparing us for a warm welcome.

'Hi there, kids.'

The old couple wife started her greeting.

Our representative school teacher, Miss Chieko, fetching a warm message to Mizukimi.

'Good morning, Mizukimi. We're glad that we've found our way to your place.'

'No, no. Thank YOU for coming to help this old people on doing chores.'

Her husband continued his wife's sentence and gave a chuckle.

'That's too kind of you. We'll settle my students by separating them into groups. Once done, you can give them orders according to your needs.'

'Of course there, Miss Chieko. A pretty teacher like you should nail your students down with your absolute perfect body of yours. I myself with a little devilish heart can't disobey the orders from you.'

'Oh, it's nothing. They're still the same brats since the day they stepped into my school.'

Miss Chieko shrugged when getting a weird compliment from the old man himself.

'Slow down, old geezer! Watch your mouth or you're giving a bad impression to the students!'

Mizukimi twisted her husband's ear.

'Lady, please stop here. I'm 100 percent sure that these students were not kids. They should learn on picking up girls. They're age aren't that young, you know.'

'We'll leave the rest to you, Miss Chieko. I'll handle my husband.'

Mizukimi dragged her husband back into the cottage, trying to avoid any misconception on the students.

'Miss Chieko just got her romance life added with colorful old geezer's words of paradise.'

Someone behind of me whispered to a friend of his. Yet, it's still vibrant for me to eavesdrop on what they're talking about.

'Yup, that old man has the guts to infiltrate OUR HOT SEXY Miss Chieko to the maximum.'

'Forget about what the owner said just now. We need you guys to be distributed to your groups. Understand?' Said Miss Chieko, with a red flush still remained on her face.

'What group?'

Shouta felt confused.

'You're stepping out of this one, since the members of group already were assigned before this trip even begins.'

'Ah, I see. Ahem.'

Shouta cleared his throat.

'Miss Chieko!'

He called.

Everyone was searching for their teammates looked at him when he shouted.

'I'm Shouta and I'm kind of lost here 'cuz I didn't attend to school for these past few days. So, I wasn't able to get a group.'

Way the go, you clever head.

'Shouta? Oh, that Shouta. I recalled you're not in school is that you're sick. You're in luck today. There's one group which is short of one. From Group 17, Suzuhina Kana?'

Huh? What!?

'Oh, she's just beside you. Suzuhina, Shouta will be joining in your group along with another one. Is that ok?'

'Well-'

'Okay. Thanks Miss Chieko!'

"Well, you obnoxious little genie." I muttered.

'That makes us on the same group, Kana.'

'Yippee…' I gave a weak cheer.

I continued.

'How do you actually get Miss Chieko to think that you're studying in this school? You don't exist here in the first place.'

'That's what magic comes in handy.'

Shouta smirked while simply showing off his hands.

'And you're saying that you still need more learn more magic?'

'Ah, that's I could only cast magic according to my needs. Not for personal use.'

'Is this Group 17?'

'Yes! And you are?'

Shouta helped to answer the question from an unknown voice.

'Kusou Taiyou. You must be Shouta who called Miss Chieko just now.'

Kusou Taiyou!?

I caught a cold and the urge of regrets suddenly forcing my heart to pound mischievously.

'Nice to meet you, Taiyou! Kana! Quick, introduce yourself to him!'

'There's no need for self-introduction.'

I just left off like that, without even saying hi to Taiyou.

Even with my back facing at him, I can't forget that time I used to somehow betray him and got him into trouble.

'Leaving so soon?'

Shouta caught up my pace and suddenly showed up right in front of me.

'Sort of.'

'This is a big chance to you. Even with all the trouble you guys had made 5 years ago.' He whispered into my ears.

'So, this was your plan? Getting me and him to be in a same group; getting used to it and be friends again?'

'Well, half of them are correct…' He swayed his iris to the other side.

'I don't think that this will work out smoothly.'

'There's no need for a low spirit now, Kana. I'll get your back. Just be natural to him. What do you say?'

He quickly huddled around my shoulder and pushed me back to Taiyou.

'Taiyou, meet Suzuhina Kana!'

'…'

'Come on, Kana.'

Shouta pushed me a little.

'… Hi.'

'That's it? I thought your mouth could do better since you could scold me like an angry mom last night.'

'Don't brag about the things which are already in the past tense.'

I stared at Shouta.

'Hahaha!'

The genie could just only laugh.

'Nice to meet you, Suzuhina.'

Taiyou finally replied.

'All right! Now we're a team, let's make things work out! Shall we?'

The entire introduction was entirely conducted by Shouta. Taiyou and I were just like muted strangers. I have no guarantee for today's outcome.

I was busy collecting old chunks from the old couple's garage, preparing to move it to an old attic house in the woods. I couldn't imagine on why this old couple had a good idea to place their attic house far away from their home.

On our way to the attic house, Shouta was right ahead of us eventually left me and Taiyou walking awkwardly from behind.

Just before heading to the attic, Shouta gave me a signal just to make sure everything was according to his well-planned strategy.

"I've thought of something, don't worry."

That words coming out from his mouth questioned me a lot.

When reaching to the attic, Shouta tried to open the door knob. It sounded so rusty yet he managed to open it.

He leaded us in to put the old boxes on an appropriate place.

'I'll move some more from the garage. So, you two just stay here and clean up.'

'Wait, Shouta. What you're trying to think!? Leaving us here alone!?'

I had those uncomfortable feeling when Shouta was attempting some clumsy plan.

'It's okay. Taiyou's here. Help me to look after her.'

'WAIT!'

Shouta left off just like that.

I took no choice but to accompany Taiyou to stick around for a while to tidy the attic.

This place smelled so like a 100 years museum. The broken window let in some daylight and the dust was flying everywhere.

'I'll clean this part, and the rest of the place will be your cleaning place.'

I gave up on silent treatment and gradually talked to him.

'Uh.'

He replied back.

At least we're not treating others like molecules.

Everything turned out quite well than I expected to be. We actually cleaned up the attic spotless. The boxes were neatly arranged and hardly to think this place was an attic.

I pulled out an old chair which was in here for years and sat down.

'That was tiring.'

I talked to myself.

This time, Taiyou was still busy cleaning up the dirty windows.

He still had that diligent spirit of his to finish the entire process. Maybe, he didn't change at all.

I let down my guard and took a short nap. It's not that dusty than the previous I came here. The air was alike from the outside: refreshing and calm.

A sudden wind entered from the attic's door and the broken window.

Now, this is called a one person's paradise.

"BAM!"

'What was that!?'

That sound startled me.

The door was completely shut.

I went to the door to reopen it.

"Clark Clark."

It can't be opened!

'We have a problem here…'

I kept on pulling the door knob, it's completely stuck.

'Let me try.'

Taiyou came to me and he tried to open back the door.

'It won't open…'

He answered.

'I know that…'

I gave him a cold shoulder.

What to do!?

'We're trapped.'

I went back to the chair and returned to sleep.

'Are you just going to sleep again?'

'What's the point on opening back the door?'

'Remember Shouta went out to bring some stuff back from the cottage. He'll be here in any minute.'

'Mr. Taiyou. He went out for almost half an hour ago. The distance between that cottage to this attic only got us around 5 minutes.'

Shouta, was this your plan!? Getting me stuck with Taiyou so we could settle our problem from last time?

I had a feeling that Shouta wasn't even going back to the cottage at all. He was here all the time, but hiding somewhere.

'At least Miss Chieko may come up with some spot check.'

'Miss Chieko was completely tied up with that old man. Didn't you see him dangling along with Miss Chieko for his tea time ceremony? And stop giving any possibilities.'

I buried myself into my arms. We began this conversation by arguing, this was not a good head start.

Taiyou went silent for a while.

It's like I couldn't feel his presence in here. I felt lonely, like he once used to avoid me years ago.


	4. A Miracle Always Happen if you Believe i

**CHAPTER 3**

**~ A Miracle Always Happen if You Believe in One**

_'Kana! Want to get my brother a present for his birthday?'_

_A little girl dressing a one piece dress, styling her hair with two pony tails came gracefully, just like an adorable angel sending a message to me._

_'Sure, we'll get something for him! Are you sure your parents let you to leave the house?'_

_'Of course! If you're around, mom and dad wouldn't mind getting me a detour.'_

_'If you say so, let's get a surprise celebration for your brother.'_

_She smiled at me while grabbing my hand, I followed her behind._

_That day was one truly a happy moment with Taiyou's sister. Even her smile was unable to be erased from my memory._

We haven't talked one bit since the door shut itself and totally trapped inside.

'There's no reception signal here. We can't call up for help.'

Was he talking to himself?

I secretly peeped out a tiny gap from my lower arm.

Since when he got so closer to me!? In fact, he was sitting beside the chair I was sitting but on a ground.

I could felt my face getting hotter the minute I saw Taiyou. I quickly hid back inside my arms.

My mind was hesitating. Should I talk to him? My heart felt so uneasy.

A melody suddenly played into my ears.

A soft pandora box melody, the place was covered with the sound of it, even echo was made.

Now I come to realize, that song was familiar. I caught up an image when I was at the swap shop I bought a melody box which was playing the same song.

That same verse.

However, the second verse of the song was a piano. That feeling abruptly changed.

'That song…!?'

I woke my body up.

'You remember?'

Taiyou was playing that song using his phone.

I gently nodded my head. I couldn't search any courage to look at him face to face; I moved my eyes to another side.

'It's the song that you, me, and the others made for Ino's audition. In the end, Ino was so furious and ended up performing another song. Haha.'

Taiyou laughed a little.

'We eventually entitled this song as a friendship anthem. Sound funny?'

'It sounds like we're childish.' I said.

'We're "kids" that time. I'm okay even it's childish.'

Taiyou stared at his phone for a while.

'I amended the later part of the song. Since I learned piano after that, I tried to add some nice little ring to it.'

'Uh huh.'

'Do you know the entire piano was played by whom?'

Taiyou suddenly questioned me.

'I have no idea.'

He paused for a moment, trying to catch a breath.

'It's… Amy.'

My eyes grew bigger.

Amy… That was Taiyou's little sister.

'Why? Why bringing out her name?'

The place turned silent again.

'It seems like I picked up a wrong subject.'

Taiyou's face fell into a different expression. His voice turned moody.

'We… can't always avoid this topic, right?'

I tried my luck to make it less tense.

'Yeah…'

…

'I feel… Amy has taken an interest on having piano lesson after the incident.'

He proceeded.

'It's like… she had finally found something that truly fits with her personality. She loves it so much, more than the passion I have for piano.'

I glanced at Taiyou, his side lips were lifting up.

'But, it's eternally my fault.'

'Kana…'

'Amy wouldn't be that seriously injured if I've confronted those people! She instead tried to protect me. And ended up-!'

I couldn't hide those feelings and the remorse feeling inside my heart for years. I blurted each and entire words I was attempting to say since that incident happened.

My eyes turned watery. The only thing I could think of was that day those people forced Amy to drink a dying hot boiled water if she wouldn't tell her parent's phone number for kidnapping purpose.

I was left at the corner of the room; being badly hurt after some kicks and throws from them.

My body couldn't respond and was suffering at looking how those people tortured Amy.

'It wasn't entirely your fault. It's partially my fault as well! I should have look after Amy more seriously. I was too stubborn for just thinking of myself.'

Taiyou went crazy when he saw me cried.

Now, the mood altered into some sort of torture chamber.

Our feeling were too fragile and might soon collapse the minute we tried to accuse that one of us had resulted the misfortune to Amy.

Soon, the melody had finished playing its part. It turned silent.

…

So, making me return back to alive requires me to settle the misunderstandings we had? That's too absurd!

I crept back into my arms. Those tears won't stop by themselves.

'But, sometimes a miracle just happened.'

Taiyou suddenly sounded less angry.

'Without that incident, Amy won't be able to discover her love towards music. Even now she was offered to study in university for diploma, and later invited to be a pianist in an orchestra. Her life will not be completed and not come this far.'

'I bet Amy and your parents still can't forgive me for what I have done.'

'You're wrong, Kana. Amy didn't get mad at you from the start. She tried to meet you after her recovery. It was me that make this process went longwinded.'

'I can't accept at first. But in the end, Amy taught me something. Bad things can't be avoided, even though you tried hard not to involve. Yet, it can lead you to something new. And have a wonderful ending.'

'I have no idea what you're saying.'

I sounded so bitter.

'It is you that makes this miracle to happen. I should thank you.'

I heard Taiyou made a slight move as the floor was shaking a little.

A warm feeling was carried on my head.

'Thank you. Suzu.'

I was surprised. He called me Suzu. He used to call me that name.

'I tried to find a way to tell you this, but I can't find that courage to do so. Now we're trapped here, I can finally explain everything to you from the beginning till the end of this misconception. Don't you find this a miracle thing?'

I slowly lifted up my head. Taiyou's hand was on top of my head, he's patting me.

His smile was so sweet that my heart started to race up again.

'No… no one calls me "Suzu" anymore. Just call me "Kana".'

I felt myself blushing so much.

'Haha!'

Taiyou chuckled.

'It's okay for me to call you "Suzu"? After all, I'm used to address you as Suzu.'

'Er…'

I have no idea what to answer. I'm officially reaching from a raw egg to a hard-boiled egg. It's gradually hot here.

'That means a "yes"?'

Taiyou stared at me, giving out a cute signal against me.

'Err… err… do whatever you want!'

I shook my head. I quickly stood off and went to the window for cool off.

'Okay!'

Taiyou replied excitedly.

'Nice to meet you, Suzu! My name is Matsuo Taiyou.'

I discovered Taiyou's reflection on the window. I turned back.

He was giving out his hand.

'My name is Suzuhina Kana! Nice to meet you, Taiyou!'

I smiled at him, lending out my hand and grabbed his.

Both of us laughed like we used to. A nice introduction clearly states that all the commotion is over.

Just after seconds, the door suddenly screeched open.

'Hah! You're freed!'

A dark shady blue haired person just showed up outside of the door.

'Shouta!?' I yelled.

'Shouta, I seriously owed you for this.'

Taiyou waved at Shouta.

'The door from the inside might be jammed. Opening from the outside just help us a big time.'

'Really? I thought that both of you locked it on purpose.'

Shouta began to sound so mischievous.

'No. We're trapped in here for an hour.'

I talked back to him.

'Kana, you looked like you've faced a hurricane. You look entirely exhausted and steamed up.'

Shouta was giving me all the nerves.

'At least we're saved, Suzu. Don't tackle him that much.'

'Suzu? That's new. You look happy now. What actually happen between you two when being confined for hours?'

He gave a sly look at Taiyou. As if we're doing something wrong here.

'It's not what you think it is, Shouta. We're just luckily for solving the biggest problem. Now, we're fine. Right, Suzu?'

'Ehh…'

I hassled again.

'You're blushing, Kana. I mean, Suzu.'

'STOP TEASING ME! I'm going back now.'

I hid my embarrassing emotion by walking out of the attic.

'Wait for us, "Suzu"!'

Shouta's voice just pierced into my ears.

'I told you not to call me by that name!'

I scowled.

I had myself lying on the bed. After all the hard work had seriously paid me off with body ache.

'Sleeping so soon?'

Shouta came appeared inside the room by gliding in from the window.

'Don't you feel exhausted since the work?'

'I'm a genie. I can't feel anything: Overworking without getting any tired, eating without any taste, hurt without feeling pain, can't have a desire to sleep. Unless my magic drains out, I'll feel sleepy.'

'I didn't know that a genie has to live for the rest of his life with these habits on hand. I pity for you not to experience this undying pain I'm currently having.'

'Excuse me? I was once a human before becoming a genie.'

'Oh, I didn't know that.' I acted sarcastically.

'You yourself aren't a human, alright? You're just a spirit.'

'If it wasn't your dilly dally I might be continuing my life as a human living being.'

'If it wasn't me "dilly dally", you can't even make up with Taiyou in the first place.'

'Speaking of Taiyou, you are the prime suspect for trapping me and Taiyou in that attic.'

'What if I answer "yes"?'

'So, you're the one…'

I gathered all my strength to sit up.

Then, I tried to stand up.

Shouta detected a terrible atmosphere and was offended.

'What you're… trying to do?'

I got closer to him then stared at him.

'Thank you.'

I returned to my happy expression.

'Ah… you're welcome? Are you having mood swing?'

Shouta got shocked and eventually talk with trembling fear. A vivid redness just shot through his face.

'You're… too close to my face… Kana…'

Ah?

'Uwahh! Sorry!'

I jump backed.

I didn't notice that my action just made me got so close with Shouta.

'Anyway…!'

I flied off to bed.

'Maybe your sleepiness just got you an illusion of me as Taiyou, that's why you were that close to me.'

Shouta said while lifting both of his index fingers and measured roughly 2cm distance in an empty air.

'OF COURSE NOT!'

It's my turn to get a blushing sign.

'GOOD NIGHT! We'll be heading home first thing in the morning. So, get a rest.'

I slammed my head onto a pillow.

'Then I'll be lying on the couch for some rest.'

Shouta replied and heading to a couch.

'Shouta?'

'Hmm?'

'Do you think that sometimes bad things happen are always a sign of getting a good outcome?'

'Who told you that?'

'Taiyou.'

'I'm fine with it.'

That's it? I thought of more words coming out from that genie's mouth.

I'm starting to get dizzy; all the lights were getting smudgy colliding like a black diluted into clear water.


	5. A Heart Full of Discontent

**CHAPTER 4**

**~ Heart Full of Discontent **

'What on earth am I already back to home!?'

I got a great shock on how did I simply got myself back home.

I didn't remember anything about packing my stuff, sitting inside the bus, reaching to the school front gate and head home. I'm sure I'm not dreaming of this.

'So, this is your home? It's so big… Yawn…'

Shouta was way behind of me at first but got up the pace. And by the way, didn't I recall genie doesn't feel sleepy at all? He felt so slack off.

'Why do you feel so sleepy!?'

'What else for? It's entirely your fault for turning me into like a sleeping zombie.'

'What!?'

'The alarm clock from your phone rang and you just hung up and acted like nothing happen then dozed off. With that sleepy head of yours won't catch up the bus and will be left alone. So, I put a spell on you to allow your body to have a mind on its own, imitating the daily routine you used to do in the morning after waking up. Because of this, my magic tank went almost empty which makes the current me tired. You should be thankful.'

'That explains on why I can't remember on sitting in the bus and walk back to here… Wait…! Daily routine!?'

I started to trace my mind on how I used to do after I woke up.

'Huh?'

'What did you actually see!?'

'About that-'

Shouta immediately got his face and ears redder than before.

'Explain to ME! DID ANYTHING HAPPEN TO MY SELF REACTION BODY!?'

I quickly clenched Shouta's collar shirt, forcing him to spit out.

'Well… you woke up like normal person does in the morning, got out from the bed, washing your face then brushing teeth, came back and took out some clothing from your luggage,and-'

'AND WHAT!?'

'Changing your clothes….?'

That's the word I'm finding…

'I REALLY DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! HONESTLY!'

'That doesn't include on my "reason list"…'

To think of this pervert genie had done to me a few days ago just got me crazy because I let that "one" slip away.

'I SWEAR!'

He kept on pestering me.

'HUH!?'

He gulped.

'Well… just a little… UWAHH!'

I gave a nice reflex upper kick into his stomach after hearing an honest answer, not quite honest at all…

'Don't even think about getting pass this gate. Or else, it won't be that easy by just kicking your abdomen.'

I warned Shouta who was collapsed onto the ground. Although I knew he was having a zero pain even I hit him brutally.

I left him alone and went inside the house.

I stomped across the living room then went upstairs.

'Kana? Is that you? Didn't you forget to say anything?'

A voice came echoed from the kitchen downstairs.

'I'm back! Happy?'

My moody feeling still hasn't change because of Shouta.

'Did something happen? Why such a scary greeting?'

'Just exhausted from the trip. Don't worry.'

I gently closed the door when entering into my own room.

That was Mana, my caretaker.

I dropped my luggage on my bedside and sat on the futon.

What is this? My innocent age just got reserved by that pervy genie! What about my innocent relationship life with my future boyfriend?

I hugged my bolster which was lonely on my bed for a few days.

I cuddled it and caressed into the soft bed.

His reaction somehow reminded me of someone, but I can't recall who it is.

I gently rubbed my injured stomach as I sighed.

What kind of a girl is she? It's not my fault for accidentally saw her-

Why am I thinking of that!?

I slapped both side of my cheeks. I just had a flashback on Kana getting herself dressed up.

My body temperature just got skyrocket, the feeling of smoke emitting from my head.

Yawn…

I helped her on not skipping the bus timing and here getting kick as a repayment.

Why did I meet her from the start? That's so unlucky…

I glanced at the huge house in front of my eyes.

However, I'm responsible for her circumstances. It's not fair to abandon Kana now.

I stood up on my feet, giving a big stretch to get rid of the pesky sleepy potion.

Guess I can't get into the house without doing any magic… Yawn…

I shouldn't have used up the entire magic of mine…

I focused my mind; an energy just flowed through my body and gathered to my feet. By just tapping my right feet, an insignia on the floor was formed and dispersed across the house. Pinkish dust fluttered around and disappeared in the air.

Yawn… This will do it…

I pushed my body straight to the gate and to the door, opening it without any thinking twice.

'I'm home, Mana…'

The name immediately came across my mind since I casted a magic here. This magic actually creates an illusion that everyone in here should know me and I know them. I did the same during the previous trip.

'Oh, Shouta. You're tired as well? Kana just went up to her room.'

'Thanks. I'll be upstairs…'

I picked up my legs to move my entire being to the upstairs.

A sudden noise just bangs against my room door.

'Now who's that playing with my door?'

I'm one of the eldest here in this house, or an orphanage.

So, I can't expect any similar age as me playing a prank on my door.

I unlocked the door and pull the door handle to open.

For once, I have no idea this door had such a strong force to push on its own.

Shouta's face emerged after the door opened, he looked seriously tired than I saw him ages ago.

'SHOUTA!'

I pulled back myself and let Shouta fall onto the floor.

A loud slam just exposed into the quiet environment.

'Ouch…'

'I told you not to come inside! You want to taste another furious kick of mine?'

Shouta didn't reply and came crawling inside.

'Are you seriously that tired!?'

'Don't mind me…'

He slowly lingered on the floor and got to my bed.

I expected that to happen and ran towards my precious bed.

'Wait! This place is strictly off-limit!'

I blocked his path on getting to my bed.

'I don't care…'

He gently tipped his foot and bounced off.

His entire body was like a dolphin, jumping over my head and got gracefully fall into my bed with a backflip.

'HEY! I suspected that you can't use your magic for personal use!'

'Who cares… As long I got pass you and safely in bed to sleep, I don't mind breaking a few rules.'

He rested his head on both of his arms and began to doze off.

'How dare you say something like that…'

It sounded like I'm so dumbfounded with his nonsense actions.

'Kana! Come down for a sec. Someone's here to see you!'

Mana called me.

I looked at Shouta for a few seconds and then went off leaving him alone. I'll get him once he woke up.

I galloped down the staircase and approached to the door.

A young man was standing in front of the door dressing casually waiting for someone to meet up with. There's no mistake of that brownish yellowed hair of his and a name in my mind began to call out that person.

'Taiyou!?'

I exclaimed.

'Suzu, don't mine I dropped by here?'

Taiyou came to me after being spotted.

'No no. I'm quite surprised for you to come here.'

'Taiyou!'

Mana came forward and gave Taiyou a big hug.

'How you've been? You look like you've put on some weight, young man.'

Mana teased him.

'Haha! I'm forever fine. That might explain about my put-on weight issue.'

'Of course!'

Mana and Taiyou laughed all the way to the kitchen.

I'm just glad both of them were getting along too well as a "mother" and "son" relationship even after Taiyou's adoption to a wealthy family.

'Care to stay until dinner? Tonight we'll have a dinner feast made by Kana herself.'

'Wait, I didn't agree anything about cooking for tonight!'

I hassled and confused after what Mana said.

'I would love to! It's been centuries I've tasted Kana's dishes. All the rich people dining cuisine almost made me puke.'

'Don't be silly, Taiyou. You're lucky to have them.'

'Mana!'

I nudged Mana's shoulder to ask for an answer to the previous sentence.

'Show some house respect, Kana. Taiyou longs for your cooking, don't disappoint him.'

She nudged me back. She gave me an eye contact on giving me some opportunities to get along with Taiyou.

I received the information and tossed my eyes at Taiyou whose sitting opposite of me.

He gave me a smile and spoke.

'Looking forward to your dinner, Suzu.'

The 'Suzu' word just got me and I started to get a feeling like I'm a wife here…

'That's enough! I… I need to get some ingredients from the refrigerator. You guys may leave the kitchen.'

I stood up and got dressed with an apron.

'Do you need any help?'

Mana kindly asked.

'No thanks. You can have a chat with Taiyou.'

I quickly pushed Mana out of the place to begin my cooking duties.

'Good luck!'

Mana winked at me and I felt a bit old… She looked young despite her age and a caretaker as well. A half waist chestnut colored hair with natural curls at the end just made her portrayed as a natural beauty woman.

Taiyou followed from behind but stopped half way.

He unexpectedly hit my head and let go with a delicate smile.

That gave me a creep.

'GO ON!'

I shouted at him.

'Fine fine… Just a gentle reminder not to get it overcooked.'

'I'll overcook your portion.'

I gave an evil reply.

'Dinner's ready!'

I carefully held the last dish in hand straight to the dining room.

'Yaya! Dinner is served!'

'Yes, made by yours truly.'

I gave a wry look at those kids who're already sitting on the chairs waiting for food to be sent into their tiny caves of mouth.

I put down the last dish in the middle of the table.

'Dig in. Mama just specially made you all the exquisite cuisines cooked by the master chef in this house! You should appreciate it.'

'Someone's being boastful enough…'

Taiyou was the only person who's the tallest among the kids, including Mana.

'With pleasure.'

I grinned at him.

I went around the table to find my seat.

I settled down and started to fill up my empty stomach.

'Is there any room for me?'

Shouta came running down the stairs with excitement over the smell of food.

'Shouta?'

'Taiyou! Good to see you again!'

He came close to the dining table and sat on an available seat.

'Bon appetit!'

He swept almost half of the main dish gone and stuffed at all once into his mouth.

He gobbled and munched at the same time.

'It's so-'

Shouta's compliment for my meal just stopped. His face altered to a weak expression.

His mouth has stopped chewing as if he got choked for not swallowing them properly.

I came to realize something…

"I'm a genie. I can't feel anything: Overworking without getting any tired, eating without any taste, hurt without feeling pain, can't have a desire to sleep. Unless my magic drains out, I'll have to sleep."

He can't really taste the food…

'Shouta, you okay?'

Mana began to worry about him as a caretaker.

'No, I'm fine.'

He squeezed his cheeks upwards and tried to put up a smile.

'The food taste great! Thanks, Kana!'

He continued eating his remaining food on his plate.

I got a feeling of guilt as I knew about his circumstances and unintended to speak out front. Just because he's a genie doesn't mean he needs to keep a secret from anyone. I'm like a culprit here for not voicing out his problem.

I spotted a light trace of liquid lines flowing down his cheeks. He's having a hard time compressing his dire feeling.

I simultaneously lost my appetite after Shouta's reaction and hardly get some bite for my scrumptious meal I made.

He's a genie and I'm just a wandered off spirit. I don't belong here anymore, neither does he…

'Here are some watermelons for dessert.'

I got closed to a tiny walkway outside of the sliding door, fetching some watermelons for Taiyou.

'Nice timing. Thanks.'

I put down the plate filled with cut watermelons on the floor as I sat down crossing my legs.

Taiyou grabbed a piece of watermelon and gave a bite.

'As juicy as I predicted.'

'Mana just knew how to choose one. HAHA!'

I too got a piece and ate it.

'So refreshing!'

'Don't say with your mouth full.'

'Table manners…'

I grunted, getting a next bite.

'Where's Shouta?'

'He went to do washing duties with Mana. He didn't do one because he was lazy off sleeping for the entire afternoon.'

I took another piece while explaining to him.

Today's moon was so bright that it took a nice picture of the pretty black sky, and got to make the stars to shine easily.

'Suzu. Let's race.'

'What?'

'Remember the last time we actually had a race for eating the most watermelons.'

'Sure! Let's race! One… Two… Start!'

I greedily terrorized each and single watermelons I took from the plate. The flesh and juices just burst out from the watermelons I bitten and got it around my mouth edges.

The mass filling plate gradually turned into an empty plate after the monkey snatch from me and Taiyou.

'DONE!'

We shouted at once as there were no watermelons left.

'How much did you eat?'

'Emm…'

I counted using my fingers and ended…

'5?'

Taiyou heard my answer and laughed.

'That's all you got? I ate around 7!'

He showed me 7 fingers with that naughty attitude with devil's horns on the head and pointy tail coming from his back.

'No! You cheater! I'm the one who prepared these watermelons! There has to be 11 of them!'

I pouted my lips and pointed at the liar.

'You counted wrong, Suzu. I didn't fail in my math. I won, that's it.'

'NO YOU DO NOT, CHEATER!'

I accused him for not being a good liar.

'Okay, you got me… Take it easy… You're going to disrupt the kids to do their homework…'

'At least you're being thoughtful.'

'Look at you… Having a race really outdone yourself…'

His eyes narrowed down to my face.

'I'm sacrificing my face for a watermelon eating competition. I'm not being upset about it.'

I used my lower palm as a substitute handkerchief and rubbed my face.

'You're still like a kid I knew…'

Taiyou stood up and came in front of me.

He gently picked up a watermelon seed sticking on my face.

'You know, I can do this by myself-'

Taiyou's face got closer and hooked on to my lips.

WHAT!?

His cheeks were attaching to my face, I could barely respond to his action.

It seems like I'm enjoying it…

I slowly relaxed my eyes as the kiss from Taiyou had brought me to another paradox world.

I could feel the calm breeze carrying spring blossoms and a sweet aroma around me. I never felt such a beauty for my entire life.

A sudden electric shock trampled the screen from my imagination and I got to my original presence.

'What do you think you're up to!?'

A hand was clinging on my shoulder, so did Taiyou's.

I followed those hands and they were connected to Shouta's arms.

'Shouta!?'

I got quite a shock.

He pulled me towards him and blocked Taiyou while on the way.

'Taiyou… Don't even think about touching Kana.'

'What touching me!?'

'And you, miss. Get up to your room right now!'

'Taiyou. That kiss you got was not from her.'

'What… do you mean?'

Taiyou seems a bit out of the box.

'I took her kiss since the beginning we met. So, the one that you're kissing was from me. I took that spot already. That means you took my first kiss.'

Shouta, you're nuts! That's not even an official kiss! I just faced a sudden transparency and you kissed me to conclude I'm not a real human!

'Shouta-!'

'Get along, sister. Time to go up.'

Shouta pushed me and got myself away from Taiyou.

I quickly chose my human rights by stomping his foot.

'OUCH!'

'Mister Shouta! You have gone far enough!'

'Stop complaining…'

He continued pushed me into my room.

I got loosed from him and I began to amend some treatment against him.

However, he was one step quick. He imaginably drew out a line in the air with his index finger; a wall immediately came out and protected him.

'Fight like a man, Shouta!'

I angrily bang the wall he created.

'Not doing.'

I could hear him bouncing off to a bed.

'Since when there are two beds here!?'

I looked at mine and looked at the wall again.

'Mana agreed me on moving into this room.'

A voice coming out from that wall.

'You've changed her mind with your genie spells, is it!?'

'Maybe.'

'Why you little…'

I continuously hit the wall.

'I can't forgive you!'

Leaving no choice but just getting my hands all worn out by slamming the wall didn't aided me from ripping Shouta apart.

I gave up.

'The food of yours taste great.'

'Didn't you once say that you can't taste anything at all?'

'It's true I can't taste anything… Yet, I feel I used to eat them before…'

'You do?'

'…Yeah.'

I stared at the imaginary wall.

'It must be hard to getting to taste something nice from a good cook.'

'Hehe… Nope. I'm used to them.'

I collapsed onto the bed.

'Sorry about just now…' Shouta murmured.

'I'm not forgiving that…'

'So, in love with Taiyou?'

'Well-'

I got up again.

'That's none of your business.'


	6. Bonds

**CHAPTER 5**

**~ Bonds**

Today's normal school life after a dying trip from two days ago has already driven me crazy.

I unintentionally wore my school attires and got out from house along with Shouta.

'Hey, Shouta. Don't mind borrowing your magic to help me float up in the air?'

I spotted Shouta joyfully escalating along the midair.

'No can do, Kana.'

'Why!? This is an emergency!'

I wobbled around my pace while yapping at him.

'This is apart from your mission. So, get along with it.'

He finished talking and floated pass me.

I couldn't withstand his stubborn attitude that I pulled his enormously long muffler.

'You're still going to wear that muffler? It hasn't even passed autumn yet?'

'GUAAK! That's my trademark! Don't pull off like that!'

'Unless you provide me some petite magic of yours or else this will be out from your reach.'

I pulled it again.

'You're a spirit yourself. Try to float on your own.'

'Excuse me? I'm wearing this choker you gave me. It gives me the need to act like a human. Your magic is a necessary!'

'It's still a no! And quit pulling my muffler!'

Shouta gripped his muffler that was around his neck and pulled all his might from not slipping into my dirty hands.

I relentlessly lost the desire to fight and let go of it while moving on.

'I'm done asking for it. I'm widely awake because of your annoying manner…'

'What do you call an "annoying manner"!? You're more annoying than you look like!'

Shouta shouted back at me.

I ignored him and carried on my footsteps to school.

Reaching to school was just one thing; the most important was getting to compress the whole educational studies into the brain for at least 5 hours straight. That's the part I hated the most.

'Hi, Shouta! How's the trip from yesterday?'

A girl suddenly called out Shouta and waved at him.

'It was great! Wish that you had come with us.'

All of the sudden, I'm starting to wonder how on earth does Shouta really use his magic in what kind of situation?

'Magic again?'

I grinned at him.

'Yeah.'

He just smiled back.

'How I wish I could fly…'

I dazed at the sky, hoping for some magic being casted on me.

'That's your personal matter… I'm not going to involve in it.'

He stared at me.

'Fine…'

My plan for flying failed again.

Is it fun to be a genie? Floating in the air, casting magic… That's what I want for my 7 year old birthday. However, it's just a fact that wearing a magical choker couldn't give me the power to fly… If I just took it off I'm "zero" towards physical touch… and I'll be a spirit again.

'WAAHHH!'

A loud sound coming from the back and I instantaneously turned around.

Shouta was completely had a banana split onto the ground with a girl crushing on his back. The whole screen gave a dramatic entrance like a male character crashing into a female main character and after that it'll just transform into an undying love relationship. Whatever it is this is "real life".

'Shouta!'

I hurried myself to get a quick look at him.

That girl was having an awful fall that her hair was all messed up.

She slowly got off from Shouta and crouched onto the ground.

'I'm so sorry…'

The girl apologized to Shouta.

Shouta got up as well and looked at her.

'It's okay… I think you stepped on my muffler that's why…'

I quickly hijacked his head with a fist. A punch I gave was so strong that Shouta could feel a fading pain on his head.

'This is for letting your muffler go freely on the floor. Since when did you get an idea on buying such a long muffler!? Can I have the honor to rip off half of your muffler since it's getting the issues like this?'

'I'm not letting you executing my lovely muffler! I've told you this is muffler, okay! Sorry about that-'

He overlapped his conversation with that female victim on his left hand side. His expression was being overly reacted as if he saw something unpleasant. I couldn't contact with her with Shouta's enormous head blocking my view.

'KANA!? I thought you were way in front of me. How did you step on my muffler? Wait, you were here-'

He blindly stared at the girl and called out my name loudly. He looked back at me and her for several counts.

'Who you're calling her "Kana"!? I'm right here!'

I kept patting on my chest, saying that I'm the true genetic creature who name is Kana, the rightful owner for this name.

'Huh? What?'

Shouta stared at me and looked at the injured girl back and forth again.

I suspected something was wrong. I tossed Shouta to another side and got myself a better look at this mysterious girl.

A tenderly brunette hair with a headband that portrayed elegance from her… That was like my trademark!

I was shocked as well.

But with a more focused view, her face reminded me of someone despite with the same hairstyle…

'Shizune…'

And I remembered.

The girl's face changed when I called her "Shizune".

'Suzuhina Kana, it's you…'

Her light purple eyes gave out a cold hearted feeling at me.

'Sorry…'

Shizune withdrew herself by getting up and left off.

My eyes followed her movement as she proceeded to the door.

'Shizune, wait!'

I called out for her. She refused to reply.

'Shizune… One of the candidates from your list?'

I overheard Shouta's sentence. I agreed by nodding. We had some misunderstandings back then…

But why? Where's the easy going smart girl I knew?

There's something I couldn't go near to her… A hatred that already instilled inside of her for a very long time…

While I was dazing, Shouta swept me along with his arms.

'Let's go! To my new class!'

'…'

'Don't worry about it. I'm here. And we're going to have everything under control.'

Shouta began to motivate me, like a counselor. However, I felt a slight calm after those words coming from his brain.

'Be sure to submit the project of yours before noon tomorrow.'

The teacher in front had finally ended his class for good.

After he left, I stretched my arms and packed up my books preparing to leave the class.

'Kana.'

'Yeah?'

My eyes hovered to a certain person. Raika, a classmate of mine.

'About the new student, Akira…'

I glanced at Akira Shizune who was sitting at the end corner of the class.

'What about her, Raika?'

'Her appearance is exactly like you… Is that even a normal sign to you?'

'Seems like the new transfer student is stalking you.'

Another classmate just made her entrance into the conversation.

'No, it isn't like that…'

'That reminds me. She actually talked to you outside of class, right? Is it a confession?'

'No, it's not!'

I quickly shoved my hands.

'She's such a study bug. She kept on asking questions for each class sessions. As if like we're the smart ones here…'

'Don't say it that bad. I'm sure she wants to gain more knowledge to match up our study pace…'

'Don't just helping her to talk, she totally steal your looks.'

It sounded like I'm backstabbing Shizune… I didn't even want to insult her in the first place…

A slight gentle pushed from a chair could be heard and Shizune caught my attention.

She wasn't looking at me, hugging her books and hung her school bag on her left shoulder, planning to walk away.

'What's up, Kana-like person!'

Shouta just magically appeared right in front of her, which also made me shock about it.

'SHOUTA JUST TALKED TO HER!'

The classmates were in a state of shock witnessing their disliked person being able to talk with a cute boy.

Did I just say…

I'm just helping the girls to say that, except for me. He's still that prevy genie.

'I'm not Kana. You've mistaken the wrong person…'

'Alright, avoid the introduction. Nice to meet you, Akira Shizune. It turns out we're in the same class as Kana.'

A broad smile extended from his face as he greeted her.

'I have no intention on having friend at this moment. Excuse me, I have to leave.'

Shizune rejected a friend request from Shouta and walked away just like that.

'How dare she rejected him!?'

'It's okay. At least she doesn't have to stick with Shouta.'

The conversation from the girls I talked to just wounded me with razor arrows.

It felt more painful to see Shizune current behavior was due to me.

'Excuse me.'

I tried to avoid chatting with those two and ran off with Shouta.

'Kana, how's my plan?'

Shouta eagerly asked my opinion. It turns out I'm quite confused with his words.

'Your plan? Hold on… You brought Shizune to my school!?'

'Correct!'

'What gives you the idea on doing so!?'

'It's hard for you to find Shizune away from your place. So instead, I brought her here. It's easier.'

I gazed at him.

'Magic?'

'I'm smart right?'

Shouta showed off his cool pose of his.

'Not buying it…'

I ignored his arrogant self-compliment.

'What am I going to do...? Shizune isn't talking to me until now. My life's a total failure.'

'Haven't you heard the word "genie" and "Shouta"? I'm here to help.'

'That reminds me… Who's that idiotic person whose name is "Shouta" just made a reckless action to put me in a state of death?'

'Err… It was… an accident?'

'Not convincing enough…'

A horrible dark side of me exposed towards him.

'Sorry…'

His tears flowed down like waterfall without a pause.

'Let's say… I'll make it up to you. Meet me at the beef restaurant near our house across the street and wait for me.'

'That's it?'

I anguished my unbelievable eyesight at Shouta.

'Trust me.'

He pushed me forward.

'Just have a small stroll and I'll be there in a jiffy. See you later.'

He took off.

For some reason, I was aware that I'm going through a meaningless life with this odd genie…

I let out a small sigh and found my way to get off this school.

I took a quick light step around the school hallway.

The school still gave out an astonishing feel to me for getting back into a normal daily school life. Despite I've been a genie for some time; I can't recall back any memories on going to school at all; even I'm originally a human from the start.

Now, for the operation to get Akira Shizune with Kana.

I gently relaxed my eyelids, gathering a slight aura around the school building to locate Akira's whereabouts.

I slowly picked up a sense where she was with a tingling inside my heart.

"She's in the library? That's obvious."

I smirked as I lead myself to the library.

I entered into the library entrance and began to hunt down her.

For the time being, I collected some books from the bookshelf acting like I came here for study.

I loaded the books on my hands and managed to get near Akira's table after spotting her.

'Don't mind?'

I softly greeted the girl sitting at the opposite side of the table.

'Sure.'

She answered while lifting up her head.

'It's you again…'

I sat down while shifting the books next to me.

'It's like a fate meeting each other again. Don't you think?'

'If you're trying to study then I'll suggest you sitting at another table since it's pretty empty on the other side.'

I looked around the corner.

'Oh, you're right… Never thought about that… But, still. I like sitting here. The temperature is just right for me.'

'But you have a muffler. Sitting at a colder area won't affect you too much.'

'I would rather sit here.'

I strongly stood out my desire.

'If that's so, would you please be quiet.'

'Okay.'

I grinned at her.

Akira continued her studies with scribbling on a page.

I pretended to move a book to me; flipping through pages without even reading it.

'Akira. Can I-'

'If you can't stop talking to me, I'll just call up a librarian to ward you off.'

I quickly shut my mouth tight not to create any fuss.

I knew Akira wasn't Kana herself despite the same appearance of her; her personality was exactly the same as Kana's. Both of them not born to be twins were such a shame…

'What are the steps again?'

I heard her mumbling. She's busy tapping the pencil lead onto the paper to think of an answer.

I zoomed into that question and discovered it was an arithmetical question.

'Oh, this question.'

I replied while moving close to the opposite site.

'May I borrow?'

I abruptly took her pencil and began to scribble something.

'What' you're trying to-!?'

'You need to derive this equation before you proceed…'

My hand gesture just acted on its own writing off the steps on the question paper.

Perhaps it's the help of being a genie. A small spell would help me solving any problems. Maybe I would ace every evaluation exams while staying in a human world helping Kana.

'After that, try to substitute this answer to this… Then, replace this "a" with this answer and you'll get the final answer. Done.'

I put down the pencil after a finished sketch.

Akira was like a koala bear dazing at the steps I've done.

'It might work out… You're pretty good…'

'Haha! Now you've finally seen my intelligence instead of a stubborn head cute guy, right?'

'I didn't even compliment you for being cute…'

Akira's face got pinky red while spitting out those words.

'If you wish for my study assistance, you can try contact with me.'

'No thanks…'

This isn't going anywhere…

'I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat while we discuss the questions you can't attempt.'

'You're practically lying from the start, do you? I don't think you're trying to leave Suzuhina here in the library.'

'Hehe… It seems that I'm bad at lying…'

I shrugged in embarrassment.

'Your buzzing noise got me lost interest in studying…'

She closed the book.

'You'll eventually instill a better mood to study once eating. I'll pay. How's that?'

Akira refused to reply.

In other words, she stuffed the books into her bag and stood up.

'Which place?'

Yes! The plan is going well!

'Emm… Follow me! You'll find out soon.'

The sound of the beef sizzling really made me hungry to an extent creating some greedy thought on consuming a whole cow instantly.

The menu facing at me with those mouth-watering dishes were so irresistible. I continuously gritting on the spoon provided on the table in order to dispel the hunger contained in my stomach.

Where on earth is Shouta!? He's trying to ditch me again?

'Welcome. How many person?'

'There's a friend who already came in.'

'Well, then. Come on in.'

It's Shouta's voice.

I got up from the chair to get a better view at the entrance door.

'SHOUTA! FINALLY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU PLAN ON GETTING LATE!? I'M STARVING HERE!'

I pulled out the spoon inside my mouth, like drawing out a knife and trying to stab into his face.

'Slow down, Kana… I've brought you someone.'

Huh?

Another person just entered in here while standing beside with Shouta.

The brunette hair that I could recognize even from miles away.

'Shizune?'

'You brought me here because of her?'

'Yes, and no. Well, half of it is correct.'

'I'm hungry. Can I get my order now?'

I evaded their conversation, sitting back on a chair while calling for a waiter to serve me.

Shouta invited Shizune to an empty seat then he tried to sit.

'Sorry for making you to starve for hours. This treat is mine. You can order whatever you want.'

'Really?'

I slightly ducked my face into the menu.

He nodded.

'Okay. Excuse me, can I have a beef stew, a sizzling beef steak with extra seasonal sauce, set A, beef noodles, and one bowl of rice.'

I closed the menu after a mass ordering.

'Are… are you sure you can finish them all?'

Shouta was shocked with amazement.

'Uhuhu! Do not underestimate the small body of mine with a small appetite.'

'She's always that heavy eater when comes with food. I can assure of it.'

That's new… Shizune was talking about me…

Shouta and I glared at Shizune.

She noticed her action and tilted her eyes to another direction.

'Waiter, I would like to have the same dishes as her. What do you want to eat, Akira?'

'What you're doing? Copying me!?'

'Let's have an eating competition. Loser's will pay.'

'What!? You said you're going to pay for our meal!?'

'Can I have a normal beef sizzling rice? That'll be all.'

'I'm just testing on your food consumption level.'

Shouta crossed his arms while taunting me.

'Okay…'

I got readied by pulling the invisible sleeves up high, cracking my knuckles to peel Shouta's nerves for trying to compete with me.

'Seems like you're into this. Wish me luck, Akira.'

'Uh…'

Shizune uttered.

The food soon reached to our table with those hot steam and aromas gushing around the atmosphere.

'You ready?'

'YES!'

Shouta's released an unrequited feeling to prevail this round.

'THANK YOU FOR THE MEAL!'

We started to eat like a bullet train.

Half of the dishes were swiped out into our tummies.

Shizune was dazed at our feasting skill.

I scooped up the last bite after 12 minutes.

'DONE!'

I quickly raised my spoon to confirm my victory status.

'I lose…'

Shouta held his spoon into his mouth with minor tears on his cheeks.

'You're paying for all of this, Shouta!'

My pride still stood steadily without deterioration from a genie.

'Hehe…'

Shouta made a weird noise.

'With the current order, I don't have the budget to pay off today's dinner…'

…

'You're tending to avoid paying by saying that you're having a low budget!?'

You're a genie! You can duplicate cash for a living!

'Seriously, I can't generate money out of nowhere!'

Shouta might think of me that he could create cash if he's a genie.

'What are we supposed to do if we're short of money!?'

I strangled his collar again.

'You should've thought of how much you can pay before ordering!'

'You're the one to say!'

'I'll pay.'

Shizune finally spoke after 16 minutes of eating riot with Shouta.

'Sorry for you helping us to pay beforehand, Shizune.'

'It's nothing. I'm only helping to pay for Shouta since he's saying he wants to treat me.'

The cold heartedly voice came out from her again. I thought after that meal would give me some advantage on getting some friendship back from her.

'Thanks for the meal. I better go now.'

Shizune gave a 90 degree bow to me.

'Leaving so soon?'

An eerie tone was from Shouta who just came out from the entrance.

His look was so pale and his cheeks were kind of chubby.

He wobbly walked out with a sign of a drunken old man.

'What happen to you!?'

'Fine…'

Shouta replied while hugging his stomach in grave pain.

'He must have eaten a lot which caused him indigestion problem.'

Shizune replied.

'Why do you have to push yourself to eat everything? Now, look at you!'

'Ask yourself.'

Shouta immediately gave a peaceful face and later fall onto the ground.

He's completely passed out.

I escalated to him to help him out.

'You're so HEAVY!'

I unleashed my strength that was from the previous meal to carry Shouta.

I stared at Shizune with a puppy dog face expression like a 10 year old kid who wished for a lollipop.

'Shizune, don't mind?'

'Oh…'

Shizune gave a disgusted look at me. She always hated me doing that face.

She reluctantly aided me to pull up Shouta on the other side.

'This will be the last time for me to help you.'

Shizune mumbled in her mouth. I could hear them clearly though.

'Yup. It'll be the last one.'

I grinned at her.

She refused to look back at me.

Shouta suddenly lifted up his right arm and pointed from afar with an index finger.

'Yay. Two Kanas treating me like a king. Let's go!'

'Kana, you're back. What happen to Shouta?'

Mana rushed out front to have a better look at the half dead Shouta.

'He's fine. He just having indigestion problem.'

'I see…'

Mana felt relieved and glanced at Shizune.

'They're two Kanas!?'

The lady like caretaker got an indescribable expression as if she saw another twin of me.

'She's Shizune, Mana. Remember?'

I hinted her.

She pouted her lips like an adorable child, observing my doppelganger.

'Akira Shizune!'

She exclaimed while caressed Shizune.

'Nice… to see you… again…'

I could hear Shizune's voice being crushed by Mana's embrace.

'How you've been!? I'm so lonely without your presence!'

'Emm… Mana, our hands are kind of tight now. Can we put this person to his room first? Then we'll continue our little reunion?'

I'm almost out of breath. I never knew this genie's weight is so darn heavy that it weighs like a cow.

'Sure! I'll prepare some hot tea for you all. Remember to come and take them from me, Kana.'

I nodded instead of answering with my mouth.

'We'll just leave him here. I'll go and get the tea from Mana. If anything happens to Shouta or the pervert trying to have a hand on you, shout loudly and help will be on the way.'

Kana warned Akira on how to avoid me.

She still thought that I'm a pervert… I stayed in her room without even touching her for nights.

'Alright, I'll stay here and look after Shouta.'

I could hear Akira's voice coming from my right hand side.

Lying on the bed while eyes were closing; acting as I'm sleeping and not feeling well just isn't my type on getting a private chat with Akira.

Kana's footsteps were gradually softer by seconds. Then a door shut.

The room was practically quiet, just me and the Kana-like Akira Shizune.

The plan was practically ended a success one.

'Glad the acting is over…'

I slowly got myself to wake up.

The little girl's face immediately got terrified when this guy was supposed to be under the weather suddenly got up from the bed like nothing happened to him from the start.

'Why're you-!'

Her throat was so tangled up to speak.

'A deep apology for my prank I had with you and Kana.'

I laid my hand onto the back of my head for being rude.

Akira detected something was wrong after acknowledging the devil words coming from Kana's wisdom of advice and tried to step back away from me.

'It's not what it looks like, Akira.'

'If Kana's words are true, you pretended to be unwell, getting only just the two of us to be in a room- Shouta, YOU-!'

Akira's face was completely like a ripe tomato with a fidgeting figure like a helpless cute maid facing with a pervert guest.

'Don't get it wrong, Akira! I'm just trying to ask something from you!'

I hurriedly provided the reason I wanted.

'Something from me!? You've eventually stated the things you want, huh!?'

Her quick action got her an enormous teddy bear which was on Kana's bed as a defense shield.

'Stay away from me!'

She cried out loud.

'Don't let Kana heard your voice! I just want to have a normal conversation with you.'

'I knew talking to you from the beginning was a bad idea!'

'Okay! Okay! You can talk with me at your current position.'

She hesitated, trying to find some alternatives to get off from the room.

'If you do something very hasty, I'll sure to rip your bones off… Understand…'

She held the teddy bear firmly while revealing a tense darkness.

'Huggh… That's relieved…'

I subconsciously sat back onto the bed after standing up trying to confess the misunderstandings.

'If you don't mind, what's wrong between you and Kana all the while?'

The Kana-like girl suddenly became frantic. Her self-centered eyes failed to secure themselves, fading into a lonesome content desire.

'That's not necessary to say it.'

She bluntly replied, relentlessly collapsed on Kana's bed.

'There's no one to hear about our relationship.'

She continued.

'I'm that person. Kana's my friend. If she's once your friend, then you're mine as well.'

She gripped the plush toy to an extent while facing her head downward. It's like something inside of her wished to tell it out loud but was forced to not reply.

I tried my luck again.

'I'll give you time to settle down. I won't force you to do so.'

…

'Why would you help Kana over these things that are unrelated to you?'

I let out a quick sigh.

'For once, I got her into some mess and I'm part of her responsibility.'

'What responsibility?'

Akira asked.

'Something that not everyone can do…'

The down atmosphere soon engulfed my mind. I'm exhaling out all my guilt within seconds that's been captivated in my mind for days. However, it'll only works in virtual but not the reality. I put Kana into this ridiculous mess. If it wasn't my foolish interpretation, I wouldn't have caused Kana's death in the first place.

'I'll tell you about it…'

Akira finally decided to fulfill my question.

She breathed in to catch some air and exhaled before going to a deep context.

'10 years ago, we once stayed in this house in this exact same room. The bonds that ties with us never break easily like a weak worn-chain; we laugh, we cry, we hate, we love… Everything we do is always relying on each other. Twins, you can say. No, more like a person who splits himself into two. We ace everything in school as one. Language and Literature will be Kana's major while mine is definitely Science and Arithmetic.'

Akira's feeling had an unexpected change; a stressful to a normal delicate voice of a girl who just had a nice evening walk down in the park. Her cheeks slowly lifted up and a gentle smile like a warm sunset.

'The school adores us like jewels and diamonds as we always win in competitions as long we're grouped together. I never thought of anything that would break us apart. Not for once… However, the nightmare had found a breakthrough into our sandman's trick. One day, we were assigned to participate as representatives in a junior brain master tournament. We worked very hard to obtain the first place and bring fames and names to school. That's what we wanted so far. During the competition, we managed to get through all the difficult questions and successfully enrolled into the finalist. We did well up until the half way, the next question was something that got us. It was an arithmetical question. I was supposed to answer it correctly as I'm good at it; the question in the end was one of the topics that I couldn't conquer. At that time, I was in the state of paranoid. I never knew this question might come up. If the question I've answered was wrong, then it's over. My pride as the numerical expert suddenly vanished in the air…'

She clenched the teddy bear as if it would terrify her with the fluffy texture. Her eyes soon veiled with a watery surface, she tried to hold them.

'Kana knew what happened to me and she tried to calm me down… I was in my own world thinking of what the outcome might bring to our school and even my status among the people I knew. Those horrible feeling continued to linger around me and started to take alike to perish my entire existence like ashes and dust. A warm hand gently approached patted my shoulder. That warmth completely cools me down and I could regain my consciousness. She smiled at me then stood up from the seat. She's trying to answer the question. I couldn't stop her. My heart was still racing for not able to answer the question. I looked at Kana getting out from her position and got her to attempt the quiz. As I expected, she answered it correctly. The crowd went wild as expected. In the end, we've won. Everyone was exhilarating, Kana as well, but not me. She was represented to retrieve the trophy. I quietly stood beside the stage, an urge for hiding my embarrassment from everyone.'

Her explanation soon converted into an imaginative story to me while I'm picking up some pictures of that event; the young version of Akira and Kana in the competition.

"_Shizune, look! We've won!"_

_Kana was back, holding tight onto the trophy as though it'll slipped off to the competitors' hands. Akira Shizune revealed a fake smile, a not intended to be happy about feeling._

"_Congratulations!"_

_A man dressing in a well fined black coat with a white shirt and a black slack came, applauding for their victory. They greeted their principal with respect._

"_Suzuhina, I was wondering of you joining the student elite championship around next month. Will it be an honor for you to do so?" _

"_I…"_

_The young girl stood beside Shizune suddenly uttered._

_She glanced at her partner._

"_Is Shizune joining as well?"_

_The girl asked._

"_Oh, she might have to buckle up some exercise for her before going to do that."_

_Those words escaping from the principal's mouth was awfully a threat, like needles and thorns thrusting against Shizune's weak utterly body. The shame, the teasing… That's all for a principal to encourage a failed student._

_She curled her hands into a ball; from there it released the tension and sorrow aside from speaking out loud. She was left in a void of darkness, no one's there to save Shizune, to lend her a hand. She's closed to a disappearing shadow element._

_Shizune thought it'll end after and then, and she underestimated the issue._

_By the minute she stepped into the school's front gate, unpleasant eyes just gazed at her direction. And then, there'll be chattering about her; on how she fooled herself in front of the television screen, wrongly accused herself as the top student as well being a president of arithmetic and science club._

_She found ways to avoid those unrequited feelings enraged in her. She plugged her ears and addressed her as a deaf person._

_Kana tried to conveyed some support and concern to peel off the barrier that's already been concealed after the competition._

"_Go and take the contest. I don't want to know anything about it!"_

_Shizune ignored Kana._

"_I don't want! If you're not joining, I won't as well!"_

"_The school is depending on you! Leave me alone!"_

"_I want you to be with me! Taking the competition, together!"_

_She held Shizune's sleeve but being swayed off._

"_I hate sympathy… Everyone likes your intelligence… I may be good at them, but if I can't master that one topic I'm still a failure. The principal's words are right; I'm not capable on joining the student elite championship…"_

_Shizune started to avoid conversation with Kana who's now popular in their school. Two days before the championship, Shizune was adopted into a family who lived in another city and they never see again. _

_The bonds were suddenly like a cup of sugar dissolved into the water. Once it melts, it will not leave a trace that they were once friends and sisters. What was left is the thing they knew deep in their heart, the taste of sweetness of their wonderful times in their history._

Akira's words ended and the place was silent.

'I see…'

I couldn't come up with a sentence to apologize Akira for bringing out the subject she disliked.

The defenseless Akira wept her tears on her face with her hand.

'It's fine. I have to say it anyway. You'll just keep bothering me if I refuse to say.'

'That's true.'

I let out a slight smile.

'So, your appearance for trying to be like Kana was because you want Kana to have an uncomfortable feeling on you and was trying to be like what Kana was. Right?'

She nodded after I made a tie-up with her reason.

'Come to think of it, Akira.'

I gradually picked up a pace on transforming into a psychiatrist for advices.

'No matter how bad it is, she's trying to help you. You can't possibly blame her because she ruined your image as the deal for problem solving numeric cases. She caught the feeling of yours getting an honor for the school and she tried so. In your contradictory, you accused her for being clever than you and avoid her. She has no idea why you're treating her so bad.'

I generally spoke the words I expressed on behalf for Kana.

Akira bit her lips; her gaze was on the floor. It was affirmative that she was reconsidering the whole mix up after my few sentences.

A gentle creek from the door and it just opened.

The golden brunette girl brought herself in with teapot and cups on a tray. A distorted pace from her feet concluded that she overheard our talk, every one of them…

'Shizune… I didn't know… I didn't know that you hated me that much…'

Kana was shocked for what Akira had thought about her; for not being a reliable friend, a sister.

'Kana…'

Akira's face stunned.

I was the only person who looked puzzled to witness this awkward moment. I'm not supposed to be in this room from the start.

'I'm… I'm sorry...!'

Kana clanged the tray so tight that nerve lines were exposed vividly, the pain and sorrow just immediately revealed her current reflection.

'I felt so stupid for helping you to answer the question you're supposed to do! And didn't even stand up for you when you're getting those insults in school! I only thought of getting the school fame and we're lacked of teamwork and trust! I can't forgive myself!'

She let out all the unbearable feelings in a blow. Her voice dispersed into millions of sound molecules; no doubt Mana could hear them.

'Don't make me sound like I'm the one who hated you the most!'

Akira tried to fight back Kana's anger.

'No, you hated me! You feel like taking a revenge on me! That's what you do! You refused me to talk with you! Shared the feelings with me! And even disclosing the reason on why you wish to break our bonded relationship!'

'It's not I wanted to explain! It's just that I don't want you to bear the same anger and misery as I did!'

Kana jolted on the answer from Akira.

'I have not thought that a small competition would just drive these two people into this awful mess…'

I cracked up a joke on them, thinking of a likable result on Kana and Akira's situation.

As expected, Kana's the first person to stare at me with the "not a good timing" face. A wild stare from her sure took her pressure down to a mild level. She closed her eyes to digest the feelings between her and Akira and came to a conclusion in her mind.

'This fight won't lead us to anywhere… Isn't it?'

Kana slowly laid down the tray on the floor and took some steps across the room.

She expelled the sighs inside while closing her eyes. Her footsteps gently got a tempo and led to Akira's side. An embrace caressed on Akira with her surprised reaction. Her eyes were widely open due to Kana's hug.

'Kana…'

'I don't want this to continue so badly. Quarrel won't get us a final conclusion. No matter what's the outcome, I'm the first person who made you feel insecure in your stand. I shouldn't just barely think of winning the contest, our friendship is the thing that we need to win… I'm so sorry… Sorry for not knowing your feelings right from the minute you felt awful…'

Kana couldn't manage to hold her tears from falling and it just gracefully dropped. Akira's shoulder was drenched with Kana's tears, so was hers. Akira Shizune hooked up with Kana's feeling and was too responded with a cry.

The instinct of mine alerted me to leave this room. I got up and left the room quietly, a click from a door lath and I relentlessly supported my entire back against the door.

At last the troubles were done for good. A question just came to me, "what am I doing this for?" If I'm just a genie why the magic genie power thing doesn't feel right to me? To be honest, I don't have the memories before I even met Kana. The only memories were the time I was outside of Kana's balcony and planning to hijack her. My rusty old mind jammed due some loosen clinks, it couldn't operate properly as I wanted. In the end, I suffered a headache syndrome, it was tremendously painful.

I clutched my forehead to ease the remaining pain I had, I jerked my head upward just to make sure it doesn't hurt too much.

'Wow! Kana, look at the results!'

Shouta extended his head out of the crowd and caught my attention. I was still unfinished packing up the books and turned out forcing the books to go in by themselves.

'Coming!'

There was a large crowd occupying the school board after class sessions finished with the last bell rang, it was surely the release of the first semester examination results.

It was a weird phenomenon for this school to release the results after school instead of posting early in the morning. I thought about that question for several times.

I continuously forced myself to squeeze into the crowd, that is why you have to be quick in order to get a good coordinate to view your results in a flash, and I left out that part… Now I need to face this bewildered crowd to see my results.

A mighty hand that was like an angel quickly got my wrist, unleashing a full strength to swallow me inward.

'Got you now.'

It was actually Shouta's. He grinned at me, pointing at the notice board with his index finger.

I directed my eyesight towards his index finger and traced to the final position that he was planning to point at.

The final point eventually was at the top front page. The title was "First Semester Examination Results". Those were the top achievers on this page.

I scrolled my eyes down to where my name was existed.

'I got third place!? Unbelievable…'

My eyes grew bigger by the moment I crossed by Shizune's name.

She got second top highest place for this semester.

'Kana! Ahem!'

Shouta called my name again in a stressed tone.

I still don't get what he tried to say, as it seemed that he was pointing at another column of the list. It was at the same row but at an ascending growth.

'Shou…ta… SHOUTA!?'

He WAS the top student for this semester!?

'So, this person is Shouta…'

'I never knew he's the top achiever…'

Partial from the crowd grew with amazement for Shouta getting the best grade among them.

It took me a while for me to digest everything that Shouta might've used his pathetic magic spells to cheat in the exam, as prescribed from the classic stories.

'Kana!'

I altered my head and looked at a person who called my name.

A girl that I couldn't recognize from afar; from a same blonde hairstyle into a chalky black hair with a tie up bun on the side of her hair, the natural happy go luckiness was spread around her existence abide from the greasy mellow mood of hers the day she entered into this school.

'Shizune!'

I chanted her name clear as a crystal. It was the best moment for us to have a bright greeting.

'Congratulation for being the second place!'

I hugged the black haired girl by the chance she confronted me.

'You too, Kana! One place behind of me that is.'

She mischievously stuck out her tongue to tease me.

'So, the Kana-like girl lost to me. Can't notice that you're that Akira I knew weeks ago.'

Shouta made an upbeat entrance while we were happily cheering for our splendid results.

'It's just the beginning, pervy wannabe. There's a turning point for me, the new Akira Shizune to bring you down from your pesky throne.'

Shizune pretended she was a warrior with weapons and armors held on her, announcing for another rematch with the evil warlock that was Shouta, the genie. She extended her right arm as a long shiny sword, aiming at the face of that genie.

'Pervy wannabe?'

Shouta's left eyebrow went high up when he heard his new nickname given by Shizune.

'Nice one, Shizune.'

I overlapped her shoulder with my arm, supporting her role for defeating him.

'That was fun.'

Shouta wryly smile with our unpleasant action.

'Anyway. Thank you, Kana. And you too, pervy wannabe; for helping me boosting up my arithmetical studies before the exam.'

'No worries. That's what friends are for; to help each other.'

'What's your score for that test, Akira?'

Shouta got curious with the result Shizune got for her arithmetic test.

Shizune picked up the examination papers from her bag and posted straight at our views.

'How's that, teachers?'

The upper right of her paper clearly stated a "100 marks" score for her test.

'A FULL SCORE!'

I was surprised that our hard work to pushed Shizune's failing topic into an "all correct" answers.

'I am so proud of you!'

I again hugged the black hair bun girl with pride and glory. It was like a mother who truly witnesses her girl's success in an obstacle that was unbreakable for a long time.

'I'm impressed.'

Shouta retrieved Shizune's test paper with a thorough invigilation with his keen eyes from page to page.

'Wait. There was something wrong with the marking…'

He generally pointed out an anonymous marking with his finger.

'No…'

Shizune's confident suddenly felt unstable as she moved her head at the paper Shouta was holding.

'It was supposed to be like this…'

He took out a pencil that was situated in his pocket for the whole time, pressing on the top button to exert the lead to correct something on Shizune's marked paper.

'You somehow missed this step…'

Shouta wrote out a clear working on an empty space to judge that this clumsy teacher forgot about this minor part.

Shizune's face turned pale completely, she puzzled after Shouta wrote the steps one by one.

'Really?'

I eagerly took a glance at Shouta's working and Shizune's written answer.

'Oh my goodness…'

I widen my eyes with the astonishing outcome from Shouta's correct inspection.

'That accumulated around 6 marks… that minor steps you missed were two marks and the last answer was one mark, which was around three marks… If you deducted those three marks, your final balanced score was 484. And my marks are 486…'

It felt like something got on my nerves; the unfairness and disbelieve.

She revealed a weird face that was under my expectation if she seriously wanted to avoid that was a disadvantage to her.

Shizune chuckled once more but this time, it was not a sincere laughter. She cuddled my back and gave off an innocent look of a child.

'Come on, you said that friendship is more important than a regular exam results.'

I tried to extinguish on how much I wish to inform our teacher about that correction. But overall on rankings for me actually to be in second place still won't manage to increase my anxiety to exchange Shizune's position with mine. It's so not cool for me!

Shizune huddled with me and Shouta, a sign of sabotage mode under her sleeve.

'Still want to tell this matter, Shizune. Even all the advices I said to you. This time it still doesn't count in my dictionary.'

'Please, my dear dear Kana. I'll treat you better than before.'

'Let's buy with it, twenty sets of beef rice! Just like before!'

Shouta elevated his voice like a hungry hyena.

'I promise that!'

My mind wasn't suit with that atmosphere for getting swayed by these bribing issues with Shizune though…


End file.
